The Kissing Revelation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Amy knows exactly who the first person to hear about her kiss with Sheldon will be. Bestie Week Day Seven: Missing Moments.


**Last day of Bestie Week! Day Seven: Missing Moments. I know some have done fics about Amy telling Penny about Sheldon kissing her, but here's my version. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Despite the excitement, despite the overwhelming sensations and thoughts it filled the neurobiologist with, the special moment on the train stayed between Sheldon and Amy for the rest of the trip to Nappa Valley. At first the intimacy the kiss had created felt too private to share with anyone, both scientists needing time to discuss it between themselves – as well as add appropriate scheduling for it in the relationship agreement.

But as the Valentine's getaway went by and the two became more relaxed, disclosing the details to members of their group of friends was a logical next step. Amy could have confided in Howard; they were closer than ever after the scavenger hunt. But no. Bernadette was the obvious choice; one of her best friends, a woman who had witnessed her progress with Sheldon from a close vantage point and could fully understand the emotions the neurobiologist was feeling. But, still no.

There was an internal obligation that bonded Amy to silence on the matter. The urge to scream from a sunlit balcony that Sheldon Lee Cooper had kissed her and planned to do so again was of course a strong one, but the unofficial contract that held her lips shut was not one the neurobiologist felt any disdain towards. In fact, it made her quite happy – almost as happy as the kiss.

Best friends forever, besties, sisters who would share travelling pants, peas in a pod told each other things first. From kisses to sexual encounters, every significant detail was passed on to them first. As a child, teenager, and young adult Amy had never had any of these experiences to share, nor anyone she could confide them. Except her mother. Whom had made it quite clear since Amy and Sheldon's lie to her that she did not care to know any information regarding their relationship. But that had been before Penny had become her bestie.

So it was as the train raced the two couples back to Pasadena that Amy eagerly awaited the moment that she would first see the blonde Nebraskan again; finally with the best news to sure, and wanting it to be done right.

Amy drove Sheldon home from the station, parking the car in front of his apartment building instead of simply dropping him off. He inquired about her accompanying him, and in a most casual manner explained how she was going to see Penny. Frankly, she wasn't sure if Sheldon would like kindly on the idea of her sharing their experience together, so precautions had to be taken. In any case, the theoretical physicist was horrible at keeping secrets, and would almost certainly let slip what happened to Leonard if he didn't simply say it directly.

Upon reaching the fourth, the two stopped in front of 4A, both gaining shy smiles as they looked at each other.

"I had a nice time," Sheldon said, genuine appreciation in his voice.

"So did I."

They held each other's gazes a moment longer.

"Well, goodbye." With that Sheldon had entered his apartment and shut the door.

Amy did a quick but giddy pivot on her heel, turning towards Penny's door before skipping over to it.

"Oh, hey, Ames. How was Nappa?" Penny asked upon seeing the neurobiologist's beaming face. She ushered her friend inside.

"It was amazing!" Amy gushed. This was the moment.

"Oh yeah?" Penny asked, heading towards the fridge. "Mine and Leonard's Valentine's day got kinda crazy. Cinnamon ate some of the chocolates I got Leonard, and ..."

The neurobiologist stared as Penny chattered on, detailing their trip to the vet and the potential spark that had struck up between her and Raj. Any other time this story might have interested Amy; if her romantic train ride had continued to be the disaster it had started out as it would have been a comfort to hear that not everything had gone perfectly for everyone else. As it was, the date had gone better than she could have dreamed and she really needed to inform her bestie that she had been kissed by Sheldon freaking Cooper!

"Anyway, so then Leonard and I just went to a Thai place for dinner. They actually had really good -"

"Sheldon kissed me!"

Words stopped coming from Penny's mouth, though her jaw hung loose. Her eyes widened and she turned to meet Amy's shining gaze. "What?"

"On the train!" she squealed. "And not just quickly, for a long time, with his lips moving around for more contact – _he made out with me on a train!_"

"Oh my God!" Penny just had time to shriek the phrase before the neurobiologist was throwing her arms around her, jumping up and down.

It was as Penny joined her in the bouncing that tears began to prick Amy's eyes. The blonde was so happy for her; she knew what this meant to Amy, and how she must be feeling right now. It was something Penny herself had wished for the neurobiologist, and she was just as eager to celebrate it. She was her bestie in every sense of the word. Exactly what Amy had always wanted and dreamed of. It had taken her a long time to make real friends, and the years of not having them had been no picnic. But Amy would have gone through the gruelling waiting process again to ensure that it was Penny who always ended up her best friend.


End file.
